northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters credit staff
Below is the list of the staff and sponsors for the 17th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. The credit staff was often appeared in opening sequence of the series. Credit staff *Original Story (原作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Writer (脚本): Matsushima Erika (松島 エリカ) *Supervisor (スーパーバイザー): Onodera Chisato (GP-NET) (小野寺 千里; GP-NET) *Producer (プロデューサー): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions) (ダーッケー·ライック; ダーッケー·ライック·プロ) *Music (音楽): Yamanaka Chiharu (山中 千春) *Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー): Maruyama Chisato (丸山 千里) *Planning (計画): Shiraishi Kotaro (白石 浩太郎) *V.E: Harada Tomokazu (原田 智和) *F.C: Okazaki Minori (岡崎 みのり) *C.A: Kanzaki Iori (神崎 伊織) *Art Director (美術監督): Takahashi Ryo (高橋 涼) *Voicing (有声音): Kuroda Hajime (黒田 肇) *Character Design (キャラクターデザイン): PRIVATE MAGE *Creature Design (クリーチャーデザイン): Takahashi Ryoma (高橋 涼真) *MA: Matsunaga Kohei (松永 浩平) *MA Operator (MAオペレーター): Takeda Rui (武田 ルイ) *Editor (編集者): Watanabe Ayumi (渡辺 あゆみ) *Cinematographer (撮影監督): Murakami Mashiro (村上 真城) *Lighting (照明): Ichikawa Keisuke (市川 圭介), Murakami Hiroya (村上 博也), Yamamura Ryohei (山村 良平) *EED: Kanzaki Ryoko (神崎 涼子; GREAT-LIGHT) *EED Assistant (EED助手): Nakagawa Aiko (中川 愛子) *Sound Effects (サウンドエフェクト): Yamamoto Ryota (山本 良太), Shiratori Kaori (白鳥 かおり) *Internet (インターネット): Tatsumi Ryotaro (辰己 良太郎) *Illustration (イラスト): Takaoka Mashiro (高岡 真城) *VFX Design (VFX デザイン): Amaha Erika, Okamoto Yuya (URU Graphics) (天羽 エリカ, 岡本 裕也; URU Graphics) *FX Director (FX 所長): Kimura Shotaro (木村 正太郎) *Production Design (生産設計): Ichikawa Hiroko (市川 博子) *Unit Production Manager (単位製造部長): Takanori Nao (孝典 奈央) *Stunt Coordinator (スタントコーディネーター): Tachibana Kazuhiro (Rockwell Stunts) (立花 和弘; ロックウェルスタント) *Wire Trigger (ワイヤーリガー): Tachibana Keiji (立花 啓二; Rockwell Stunts) *Car Stunt (カースタント): Shinozaki Ryoko, Nagano Koichi (Rohan Racing) (篠崎 涼子, 長野 浩一; ロハン·レーシング) *Stunt Choreography (スタント振付): Otsuka Hiroshi (大塚 浩) *Director of Photography (写真の監督): Kawahara Miyuki (川原 みゆき) *2nd Unit Director (第二部監督): Mizushima Ayako (水嶋 絢子), Takeda Reiko (武田 玲子) *Special Effects (特殊効果): Hayakawa Gentaro, Ono Kyoko (URU Graphics) (早川 源太郎, 小野 京子; URU Graphics) *Special FX Director (特撮監督): Onodera Yasuko (小野寺 康子; URU Graphics) *Prop Master (プロップマスター): Kawaguchi Hiroto (川口 寛人), Hachimoto Keisuke (蜂本 圭介, Takamura Kyoko (高村 京子) *Costume Design (衣装設計): Takeda Koichiro (武田 浩一郎), Sasaki Minori (佐々木 みのり) *Costume Dresser (衣装ドレッサー): Mizuhara Akane (水原 あかね) *Costume Caretaker (衣装世話人): Arakawa Ryuunosuke (荒川 龍之介) *Set Decorator (セット設計): Maruyama Haruna (丸山 はるな), Kawamura Yuusuke (川村 裕介) *Make-up Artist (メイク): Hisui Yumi (翡翠 由美), Nagasaki Akira (長崎 晃), C-LINE, Toda Keiko (戸田恵子) *Stylist (スタイリスト): Kasahara Mikoto (笠原 美琴), Kagami Naomi (加賀美 ナオミ) *Location Manager (場所マネージャー): Fujiyoshi Naoko (藤吉 直子), Hino Tomohiro (日野 智弘) *Scriptwriters (脚本家): Takanori Miyuki (孝典 みゆき), Matsuda Akira (松田 明), Uemura Hiroshi (上村 浩), Matsuyama Midori (松山 ミドリ) *Script Supervisor (スクリプター): Onodera Natsuko (小野寺 なつこ), Kudo Ryoji (工藤 良治) *Lighting Director (照明監督): Takeda Atsushi (武田 敦) *Cameramen (カメラマン): Takahashi Tomoya (高橋 智也), Sanjo Shinnosuke (三條 真之介), Nakazawa Kenta (中澤 健太), Usui Daisuke (臼井 大介), Hosokawa Kosuke (細川 浩介) *Production Coordinator (生産コーディネーター): Kusaka Hajime (日下 肇) *Story Editor (ストーリーエディター): Matsuda Reiko (松田 玲子) *Extras Casting (余分鋳造): Ueda Hirofumi (上田 博文) *Utility (ユーティリティ): Shirakawa Ryosuke (白川 涼介) , Ikeda Ryohei (池田 良平), Hanazawa Kyo (花澤 京), Ofuji Tomokazu (大藤 智和), Fukuda Kazuya (福田 和也) *Line Producer (ラインプロデューサー): Murakami Takemi (村上 武美) *Graphic Artist (グラフィックアーチスト): Nakamura Toshiki, Matsuzaka Yousuke, Matsuda Junichiro (中村 芳樹, 松坂 洋介, 松田 潤一郎; IOFA Animation) *Executive-in-charge of Production (生産の幹部で充電): Katsumura Takeshi (勝村 武史), Ryu Ryeol Hye *Executive-in-charge of Post-Production (ポスプロの幹部で充電): Tachibana Chiharu (立花 千春), Okada Yoko (岡田 洋子) *Technical Director (テクニカルディレクター): Nakamura Inoue (中村 井上), Takeda Hiroshi (武田 博 司) *Music Supervisor (音楽スーパーバイザ): Mizuhara Akira (水原 晃) *Supervising Music Editor (音楽エディタを監督): Hino Yuichi (日野 雄一) *Music Engineer (音楽エンジニア): Yamanaka Keisuke (山中 圭介) *Music Coordinator (音楽コーディネーター): Todayama Daisuke (戸田山 大輔) *3D Animation (3Dアニメーター): Kawaguchi Mai (川口 舞; URU Graphics), Sano Aoki (佐野 青木), Kusaka Masahiro (日下 正弘; Render) *Associate Producer (アソシエイト·プロデューサー): Yamamoto Hiroshi (山本 浩) *4K UHD Coordinator (4K UHDコーディネーター): Katsumura Ryoko (勝村 涼子) *Production Desk (制作デスク): Shiraishi Mai (白石 舞) *Brainstorming (ブレーンストーミング): Onodera Yutaka (小野寺豊), Nishizono Haruka (西園 春香), Ono Arata (小野 アラタ) *Storyboard (絵コンテ): Nishida Ayako (西田 綾子) *Creative Consultant/Creative Head (創造コンサルタント/創造頭): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Supervising Sound Editor (サウンドエディタを監督): Hayashi Naoko (林 直子) *Re-Recording Mixer (再レコーディングミキサー): Fukuyama Ayako (福山 綾子) *Sound Effects Editor (効果音エディター): Hashimoto Masayuki (橋本 正之) *Production Supervisor (生産監督者): Aikawa Kotaro (愛川 浩太郎) *Post-Production Supervisor (ポスプロスーパーバイザー): Shirakawa Yuuto (白川 裕人) *Assistant Editor (助編集): Fukuyama Gentaro (福山 健太郎) *CG Production (CG制作): URU Graphics, IOFA Animation *Effect Supervisor (エフェクトスーパーバイザー): Matsuyama Hidenori (松山 秀典; URU Graphics) *CG Design (CGデザイン): Onodera Kazumi, Tominaga Saeko, Narukawa Keisuke, Takatori Haruka (小野寺 和美, 富永冴子, 成川圭介, 高取 遥; URU Graphics), Uemura Natsumi, Sato Kenjiro, Kawahara Tomokazu (上村 なつみ, 佐藤 健次郎, 川原 智和; IOFA Animation) *Monitor Graphics (モニターグラフィック): Naganuma Kazuyoshi, Murada Inoue, Yamanaka Midori, Ashikawa Chiharu, Harada Koji (長沼 和吉, 村田 井上, 山中 美人織, 芦川 千春, 原田 浩司; IOFA Animation) *Digital Synthesizing (デジタル合成): Kagami Gentaro, Takayama Kaoru (加賀美 源太郎, 高山薫; PRO-DIGITAL), Matsumoto Erina, Tateishi Kumiko, Kawamura Yuuya (松本 エリナ, 立石 久美子, 川村 由也; Royale Digital), Hosogai Kazuhiro (細貝 和弘; Ogami Digital Designs) *Special Effects Production (特撮制作): URU Graphics *VFX Supervisor (VFXスーパーバイザー): Andrea Jane Horyugi (法隆寺 アンドレア・ジェーン; URU Graphics) *VFX Adviser (VFXアドバイザー): Murakami Noriko (村上 典子) *Lead VFX Artist (リードVFXアーティスト): Muraoka Reiko (村岡 玲子) *VFX Artist (VFXアーティスト): Hayashibara Tomomi (林原 智美), Nogawa Yumi (野川 由美), Harada Chise (原田 千世), Katsumura Reiji (勝村 玲二), Sugimoto Yutaka (杉本 豊), Inoue Mika (井上 美香), Iketani Minori (池谷 みのり), Matsumoto Ryo (松本 涼), Morimoto Natsuri (森本 なつり), Maeda Noriko (前田 典子), Kinoshita Erika (木下 えりか), Inoue Ryoko (井上 涼子), Odagiri Yuusuke (小田切 祐介), Nakamoto Junko (中本 潤子), Yamada Masayuki (山田 真之) *Creation Production (作成制作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions Creative (ダーッケー·ライック·プロ創造) *Creative Staff (創造スタッフ): Maruyama Yuki (丸山 由木), Nagano Takumi (長野 匠), Asakura Yutaka (朝倉 豊), Takanori Yui (高典 由井), Hanazawa Akira (花沢 晃), Onodera Chiaki (小野寺 千明), Amano Hiroyuki (天野 博之), Akebono Eri (曙 えり), Tateishi Keisuke (立石 啓介), Mochida Saeko (持田 冴子), Igarashi Arthur (五十嵐 アーサー), Kanzaki Natsumi (神崎 なつみ), Matsumoto Rina (松本 りな), Sakamoto Iori (坂本 伊織), Moroboshi Makoto (諸星 誠), Yanagi Ryoji (柳 良治), Fukuhara Kazumi (福原 和美), Ogawa Shinji (大川 神司), Sawada Masato (沢田 真人), Oguchi Ryotaro (大口 涼太郎) *Special Thanks: **December City Local Government and Management Office **South Yoshino Prefecture Local Government and Management Office **State Government of Yucatán, Mexico *Production and Post-Production Equipment Provider: **Kobayashi Filming Equipment, Inc. **Real FX Technologies Co. Ltd. **Okada Technologies Co. Ltd. **Harada Technological Firm and Associates **Big Really Post *Digital Services: **Royale Digital **Ogami Digital Designs, Inc. *Camera Equipment: **Sony **Nikon **Foster & Lyndon *Vehicles Provider **Honda *Costumes and Props Provider **JM Costumes **Takoyaki Magistrate *Miscellaneous Provider **Cross x Rust **Chancellor **Meet-Rip **Synchro+ **ACRE **OnPhrase **Crate 2000 **Hydro H²O **maierhofer **Oxygen|Diode **Toshiba **The Tempura City **No Erasures Apparel **YGGDRASIL-FREE **North Rider Kids Apparel *Executive Producer (幹部生産者): Takatori Rebecca (高取 レベッカ) *AVP For Drama (ドラマのためのAVP): Ryu Ryeol Hye (リュ・烈・ヒー) *Action Director (アクション監督): Nakazato Anaira (中里 アナイラ; Rockwell Stunts) *Director (監督): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Presented by (製作): GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters